


Who Put The Sock On The Door?

by 97Charlie



Series: College Coldflash [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Finals, M/M, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/97Charlie/pseuds/97Charlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after, and Barry needs a shower, new clothes, and to find out who put the sock on the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Put The Sock On The Door?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyCizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/gifts).



> This was totally inspired by Ladycizzle's comment in my last fic for this. Thanks so much! Hope everyone enjoys it! Follow me on tumblr at thecoldestflash.tumblr.com

Barry awoke the next morning with cum sticking to his chest, nearly joining himself to Len. Leonard was still asleep, and he wondered if he could slip away from the other. He placed the blankets off of him and tried to sneak away from Len’s grasp, but he was met with a low grumble and the arm around him tightening.

“I’ve gotta take a shower,” Barry murmured. “I have my exams today.” 

Len’s eyelids fluttered before turning his head up to look at Barry, an eyebrow cocked up. He looked down at himself and saw the dried, flaky cum sticking to his skin and shirt. He released Barry and sat up in the bed, nodding towards the bathroom. “I’ll go in after you,” he muttered, pulling his shirt out to inspect the damage. Yeah, it was definitely gonna have to go in the wash.

Barry got out of the bed, and realized he didn’t have any clothes to change into. “Hey, Len, could I borrow-“

“Top drawer,” he said, cutting Barry off. He nodded and walked over to the dresser to grab some fresh clothes before disappearing into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, not bothering to wash his hair. He used Len’s body wash and got all of the dirt and grime off of him. He hopped out and sauntered back into the bedroom to grab his things. He planned on slipping away from Len without another word, but Len piped up as his hand reached the doorknob. “Barry,” he purred, “we should do this again.” 

Barry’s face flushed and he gave a bashful nod before leaving the room. He walked down the hallway to see the sock still on the door to his room. He groaned before bringing his hand up in a fist and pounding on the door. “Cisco, I swear to god, if I can’t get into this room, I’ll-I’ll scream!” 

Barry heard some bang and shuffle as Cisco approached the door and opened it. “What’s wrong, dude?”

“This!” He said, gesturing to the sock, “It’s final’s day, why were you getting laid instead of studying?”

Cisco looked down at the sock in confusion. He scratched his head for a moment before answering, “That’s not mine. I’ve been asleep since, like, eight. Since Lisa left, actually.” 

Barry’s head tilted a little to the side, but he ignored it and pushed into the room and threw his stuff on the bed. “Who’s clothes are you wearing? I’ve never seen you wear that since I’ve known you. Wait- where did _you_ spend the night last night?” Cisco asked, a suggestive grin spread across his features.

“I, uh, you know what, it doesn’t matter,” Barry said, almost biting the inside of his cheek. 

“Com’on, man! Who got lucky last night? Or more importantly, who wanted to sleep with you so bad they faked me having someone to sleep with?” He pestered, pointing at Barry playfully.

“You know our neighbor, Len?” Barry asked, and Cisco just looked at him for a further explanation. “The tall one with the buzz cut and the super blue eyes?” 

“Oh, that guy? Didn’t think that was your type,” Cisco said, still smiling brightly. “Jeez, Barry, you need to get changed. Our first exam is in like, two hours. Anthropology.”

Barry’s eyes snapped to the clock on their wall, and yeah, Cisco was right. Barry rushed to get out of Leonard’s clothes and into his own so he could run to the other side of campus, grab something to eat, and take the test he was moderately prepared for.

As he sprinted out of the room, Cisco directly behind him, he came to a halt when his face hit the center of Leonard’s chest as he was coming out of his room in a rush too. Leonard dropped his things and Barry sunk to the floor to pick them up. Barry soon stood up and handed Leonard’s books back to him. The other smiled a little bit, and Barry blushed under his gaze. 

“You left a sock on my door? How’d you know I was going to come to your room?” Barry asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. 

Len’s brows furrowed together, and he said, “I didn’t do that.” He was met with an accusing glance from Cisco over Barry’s shoulder and he said with his arms thrown up in surrender, “I didn’t! I swear!” 

“Well the only other person who could’ve done it was Lisa and she wouldn-“

“Lisa, of course it was Lisa,” Len muttered, shaking his head slightly. “Lisa’s my sister. She must’ve left the sock on your door. Don’t know how she knew you would knock on my door, but I guarantee that’s what happened.”

Cisco looked like he didn’t want to believe it, but he didn’t really have much of a choice because a) he needed to get to class and b) he wondered why Lisa even came to hang out with him in the first place. Cisco tapped on Barry’s shoulder before saying, “not that this hasn’t been nice and all, but we should definitely leave before we get locked out of class for the test.

Well, it looked like there wasn’t going to be any breakfast today. At least not until after they suffered through the test. Barry bid Len a farewell and they went their separate ways and Cisco and Barry ran to their class.

Barry ended up making an A on the test, and he wasn’t exactly sure why or how. Cisco made a high B and he blamed it on himself for hanging out with Lisa and going to sleep at eight instead of studying all night, but Barry assured him that it wasn’t a big deal and he’d do better on the next test. After the test, Barry went back to Len and they just talked. Not about just sex (even though that was a huge plus) but about the classes they were taking and their majors and all of the things Barry wanted to talk about last night.


End file.
